Klance
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: NSFW a few Keith x lance stories into one. Enjoy
1. chapter 1

Keith wandered out of the training room headed for the dinning area. As he's walking lance comes running around the corner, bumping into him, knocking them both to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" Keith snaps and lance looked over at Keith. "Maybe if your hair was shorter you would've seen me coming!" Keith growled and stands up. "Maybe if your head wasn't shoved up your ass you would've been able to see me!" Lance gets up, moving over to Keith, Keith standing directly in lances way. He grabs lance by the shirt pulling him down to look him in the eyes. "If you're gonna push me down it better be into a bed next time." He threatened softly against lances lips. Lances eyes close partially and he tried to kiss Keith, Keith letting go of lances shirt and heading in the opposite direction. "We can continue this later."

Lances jaw dropped and he yelled. "HEY YOU COME BACK HERE AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED!" Shiro walked around the corner to see them arguing. "Can't you guys get along for two minutes? Come on its time to go eat." He walked past them and stops when he gets to Keith. "And stop picking on lance. I don't need a brawl in the middle of dinner." He leaves them alone and Keith sticks out his tongue following Shiro.

After dinner Keith gets up, heading for the couch. "This has been fun and all but I think I'm going to read for a bit." Keith makes his way down the hall, sitting against the white couch. He opened his book and his eyes scan over the page to find his spot. Lance sees Keith and jumped over the couch sitting next to him. "Whatcha reading?" He asked and Keith glanced over his book to glare at lance. "Don't worry about it." Lance nods and leaned back against the chair. "Is it just us?" Keith asked and lance looked around. "I think so, why?" Keith moved to sit in lances lap, placing lances hands against his hips. "Because there's a few things I want to do..." Keith smiled and leaned forward, kissing and sucking against lances neck. "Keith...right now in the main area?" Keith smiled and bites lances neck, lance letting out a small moan. "He...hey not cool!" Keith smiled and feels lance underneath him beginning to get harder. "Maybe this should wait til tonight. " Keith said and begins to climb off of lance.

"Oh no you don't!" Lance pushed Keith against the couch and keeps his legs open. "You've made me wait for a few hours and I want you here. And now." Keith smiled maliciously up at lance. "I love it when you take control." Keith grabbed lances wrists making them switch spots so that he was now on top. "Sadly you're gonna have to wait a little longer." Lance groaned and bites his lower lip. "We can do whatever you want Keith..come on..." Keith sighed and leaned down, inches away from his face. "As tempting as that is...You still have to wait." He climbed off the couch and grabbed his book, waking off. "If you leave then we are doing what I want to do!" Keith waved and leaves the area, lance huffing.

Night time finally rolls around a lance feels a wave of relief. He has been waiting so long to get together with Keith. Lance leaves his room and knocked on Keith's. No response. He goes inside and sees keith is missing. He leaves the room, knocking on shiros door. "Come in." Lance walked in and looked at Shiro who was in the middle of getting ready for bed. "Have you seen lance I really need to talk with him." Shiros eyes narrowed "No idea, are you two finally getting along?" Lance shrugged. "I wanted to apologize to him. I said some stuff today that wasn't very nice." Shiro smiled, "I am so proud of you lance for taking the high road and apologizing. That takes a lot of strength." Lance smiled and hugged Shiro. "Thanks. I'm going to try and find Keith now." He leaves Shiro alone and heads down the dark hall. "Keith?!" He whispered out and groaned. "Where is that mullet..." After about fifteen minutes lance decided to head back to his room.

As he's walking a hand grabs him, pulling him back into a closet. Lance gasped almost letting out a scream before Keith covered his mouth. Keith closed the door and smirked looking up at lance. "Nice of you to finally join me." Keith said in kind of a smirky tone. Lance growled and pushed Keith up against the wall. "You have kept me waiting all day! Teased me even! You owe me!" Keith bites his lower lip and runs his hands softly up lances chest. "You're right. You're right. I owe you."

Lance opens his mouth to say something but places his hands on his hips. "Damn right. Man it feels good to be in charge." Keith smiled and pushed lance softly up against the wall. He begins kissing his neck, letting his hands wander to remove lances jacket. Lance smiled, running his fingers through Keith's hair. Keith gripped the front of lances pants, pulling him forward to push up against him. He stumbled forward and chuckled removing Keith's jacket as well. Keith becomes needy wanting to do more, needing to do more. He pulled lances shirt off quickly throwing it to the ground as well, kissing up and down lances chest, leaving small hickies against his chest.

Lance panted heavily opening one eye to look down at Keith. He pulled Keith's shirt up and over his head also throwing it into the pile. He then unstrapped Keith's gloves, tossing them onto his shirt. It was so nice to feel Keith's bare hands touching his body. Keith kissed lance passionately, holding onto the front of lances hips to keep his back against the wall.

Keith slowly moved down from lances lips to his neck, then down his chest and abdomen. Hands stopping above lances zipper and button. Lance leaned his back against the wall, running his hand through Keith's soft hair. He watches keith undo his pants, tugging them down his legs. He stopped at his knees, kissing lances bulge through the blue boxers. Lance panted, tilting his head backward. Keith continues to kiss the front of lances boxers, licking the wet fabric slowly. "K...Keith you're such a tease..." Lance said through breathless pants, wanting Keith to do more.

Keith pulled lances boxers down and gripped lances base, slowly stroking it while licking and sucking the tip. Lance let's out a hitched breath, the warm feeling of Keith's mouth against him feeling him with more of a need. Lance gripped the back of Keith's hair, giving a slight tug. Keith let's out a small gasp, lips opening to let go of lances tip, his warm breath against the wet tip sending shivers up lances spine. Keith glares up at lance for tugging his hair, lance just giving a soft smile. "Open up..." Lance drags a thumb across Keith's bottom lip and played with it. he slowly opened his mouth back up tongue resting against his bottom lip. "Good..." He pushed Keith forward, his dick sliding into his mouth and drool falling from the corners of his mouth onto his black jeans. Keith sinks his nails into lances hips once his nose touches lances abdomen, lances dick fully inside keiths mouth and throat.

Keith looked up at lance with angry eyes, bright red cheeks and a mouth full. Lance smiled down at Keith, what a gorgeous sight for him. He keeps a tight grip on Keith's hair, letting him move his head back and fourth slowly. Lance let's out a few moans listening to the slurps and enjoying the feelings of Keith's tongue against him. After a few minutes he pulled Keith away from his dick letting the strands of spit connecting his tongue to the dick break. Lance makes Keith stand up, glaring the entire time he's doing this. "I hate you." Keith said while lance yanked down Keith's pants and boxers. "I hate you too." Snapped lance shoving Keith against the other wall.

Lance yanked Keith's legs up, pinning his back against the wall to keep him balanced, lags wrapped around lances back. Keith kissed lance a bit aggressively, biting and tugging on his lower lip. He grabbed Keith's hair yanking it backwards, Keith growled, teeth clenched as he tilted his back so lance could lick his warm sweaty neck. Lance grabbed Keith's ass, massaging the soft skin and giving a few good squeezes while they made out. Lance pressed his tip against Keith's entrance and Keith growled slightly, hands holding onto lances back. Lance gripped onto Keith ass, lowering him down onto his dick, Keith hissing in pain, biting into lances shoulder as his walls expand to allow room for him.

Lance bites into Keith's neck, sucking and moving his hips back and fourth to keep Keith over stimulated. Keith panted, moaning into lances ear trying not to make to much noise. Sweat drips off of Keith and lance, bright red cheeks and messy hair. All while Keith kept biting into his shoulder to keep quiet. Lance picks up pace moving a lot harder and a lot faster for Keith. Lance placed three fingers in front of Keith's mouth, letting him suck and lick the fingers until they were nice and soaked in his saliva. He moved his hand away from Keith's mouth down to his dick stroking him To the same rhythm he had doing already. Keith shivered and shakes, his tip insanely sensitive and new raw feelings coming to the surface. He digs his nails into lances back, moaning into his wet, warm shoulder. Cum dripping down his shaft and lances fingers making everything a lot more slick.

Lance doesn't stop though, he continued to play with Keith's cum covered tip, getting small twitches and moans out. He brings his fingers back up, licking them softly while not breaking eye contact with Keith. Keith narrowed his eyes on lance, watching his tongue press up against his fingers. Keith leaned forward, placing his own tongue against the fingers as well, both their tongues touching with lances fingers in between them. It was the sight of that, that tips lance over the edge. He pulled Keith's hips down against his own harder. He shoved himself back into Keith, Keith feeling the warm gooey substance filling him as lance slowly pulled out. A few drips falling onto the floor underneath them.

Keith kissed lance deeply, dark red cheeks cover both of their face. Lance slowly lowers Keith back down onto the ground with a smile. They both begin to get dress slowly, Keith trying not to fall over. "You alright?" Keith nods panting. "Just a bit sore " he puts everything back on and turned to face lance. He pushed lance against the wall, grabbing his half bulge in his pants tightly. "Tomorrow night, I'm calling the shots." He gives a squeeze. Keith puts his boots back on, before walking out of the closet and towards his room. Lance just staring blank faced at the wall. "Damn I'm excited...all over again."


	2. 2

Sitting at the breakfast table is Keith, hunk, Shiro and pidge. Lance comes in last, a towel in his hands as he continued to dry his hair. "Morning everyone, what's the plans for today?" He asked, sitting down next to Keith. Keith continued to eat his eggs, glancing over at lance. "Nothing. Today's a relaxing day for you all while coran works on the castle." Shiro explained, Lance smiled and tossed the towel over the back of his chair. "Sweet! I've been looking forward to just lance time." Keith reads his book, popping more eggs into his mouth.

Lance smiled when hunk placed a plate of food in front of him. "Enjoy dude. I spent a while making everyone the best breakfast." " thanks hunk!" Lance begins eating, looking over at Keith. He was so absorbed into the book he was reading. Lance placed a hand against Keith's knee and waits for some kind of response. Nothing. Keith doesn't even care. Lance slowly moved his hand up Keith's leg, rubbing his inner thigh. "So anyone else got plans today?" Lance kept the conversation going and eats his eggs with his other hand. No one even seeming to notice his actions towards Keith. Thank god for tables.

Shiro tells them how he's going to spend his day training, maybe just relaxing a bit and pidge is going to follow coran around to learn more about the castle. Lance moved his hand to press against Keiths crotch, Keith choking on water for a minute. Keith coughed a few times and covered his mouth, trying not to let out any other noises. "You alright Keith?" Shiro asked, keith just nodding. While they talk, lance keeps responding and continued rubbing Keith through his black jeans which seemed to be getting tighter. Keith gripped his book, hiding his bright red face behind it.

Shiro stands up, leaving the room after breakfast. Pidge and hunk not too far behind. "I can't believe you." Keith said, turning to face lance. "Whatever do you mean??" Lance pretends to be Innocent and gives the big puppy eyes. Keith eyes scan the room making sure they're alone. He kissed lance roughly, biting lances bottom lip to tug. He let's his lip go, and gripped lances crotch a bit harder. "H...hey careful.." Lances own pants getting harder. Keith leaned in close speaking into lances ear with a low voice. "I'm going to show you how its done right." Keith leaves lance in the dinning Hall. Lance was speechless, holding a piece of toast in one hand. "I'd better hurry up then."

Keith was sitting in his room in front of his desk, reading his book, yawning softly and turned the page, continuing to read the novel. Lance knocked on his door, entering the room slowly. "What are you even reading?" He asked and sits down on Keith's bed. Keith keeps his eyes locked on the book, "sherlock Holmes." Lance nodded and stands up locking the door then begins wandering over to Keith. He slowly begins rubbing Keith's shoulders and trying to remove his jacket. "Let's do something else..."

Keith looked at lances hand and back up at lance. "Right now?" Lance smiled and begins kissing Keith's neck, sucking the skin softly. Keith slowly pulled away and turned to kiss lance. "In a minute we can do something. Just sit down and let me finish this chapter." Lance smirked and looked down at Keith. " can I sit anywhere?? " Keith looked up at lance confused. "I guess..." Lance pulled Keith's chair back and spreads Keith's legs, sitting between them and in front of him. "Okay. I'll sit here."

Keith nods and rested his chin softly against lances shoulder, reading his book and trying to ignore lance. Lance huffed, rolling his hips up against Keith. Keith, hiding his face behind lances shoulder, eyes still scanning over the page. Lance smirked and looked back at Keith. "You alright?...still reading?" Keith glared at lance and takes in a deep breath. "Lance. You'd better knock it off." Keith gives an irritated warning and taps his foot gently against the floor.

Lance sits quietly for a moment and nods, wondering what would happen. "Alright. I'll behave." He waits a moment for Keith to go back to reading before turning around to sit himself in Keith's lap, straddling him. Keith keeps reading trying to ignore lance. Lance removed his own jacket and shirt. He the looked up at Keith with an evil smile. "Sorry babe." He grabbed the book, shutting it as quickly as he snatched it. "LANCE!" Keith snapped and reached for the book, lance holding it out of his reach. "Nope. Not til we have fun."

Keith growled, shoving lance against his desk, pushing himself between his long legs. He digs his nails into lances thighs pulling him to the edge of the desk so his ass is pressed firmly up against his crotch. Keith placed his left hand on the desk and placed his right hand on the front of lances pants, just barley hovering above him. Lance gulped looking up at Keith, "I warned you lance." Keith said in a low voice, leaning even closer.

Lance nods and chuckled, "I wanted to know what would happen..." Keith pulled lance up, kissing him passionately. He gripped handful of Keith's hair, tugging it back a bit roughly. Keiths lips pulling away from lances with a hiss of pain. "Lance, you're pushing your luck." Lance smiled and leaned forward, lips brushing against Keith's "what're you gonna do about it??"

Keith growled and strips himself of his jacket and shirt, "I'm going to give you whatever you crave, and whatever I want." Lances cheeks begin to heat up and he can feel himself throbbing, wanting to be touched by Keith so badly. "Now I'm in a bad mood lance. You teased me at breakfast." Keith yanked down lances pants. "You sat in my lap and rubbed your ass against me." Keith tossed lances pants aside and yanked him up, pushing his back down onto the bed this time. "And you took my book." He removed his own pants, throwing them into the pile of clothing. Lance blushed, looking up at Keith.

Keith climbed onto the bed, opening lances legs. Keith straddled lance, rolling and rocking his hips back and fourth and around on top of lances bulge. Lance groaned and holds onto Keith's hips, pushing himself upward into Keith's movements. Keith leaned down, kissing lance while moving lances boxers out of the way and onto the floor. Keith takes off his own boxers, lance smiling happily. Keith grabbed lance by his hair, pulling him forward to be face to face with his erection. "If I were you, I'd slick it up as much as possible. The more that's on, the less this is gonna hurt." Lance opened his mouth and slides Keith in. Kissing and sucking, lance trying his hardest to lubricate as much as possible. Keith enjoyed the sight in front of him, Lance was so eager to be sliding back and fourth, slurping on Keith's erection.

Keith pulled away from lance and pushed him back into the mattress. "Turn around." Keith grabbed lances hips, helping lance turn over. He placed his tip against lances entrance, "how bad do you want it?" Lance whined and wiggled a little bit. "Really ba-" without another word, Keith slowly pushed himself inside, letting lance feel every inch and feel his walls slowly expand. He grits his teeth, groaning as Keith entered.

Lance squirms trying to get used to him and the feeling. After lance gives a small nod Keith goes to work, moving in and out, stroking Lance at the same time. He leaned forward licking lances back and giving his erection a firm squeeze. Lance was panting into the pillow letting out small moans. When Keith begins to pick up speed and rhythm lance begins to get louder. "Lance, baby...you gotta be quieter they can hear us." Lance growled hugging a pillow. "Oh I'm sorry, maybe if you didn't fuck me so hard id be quieter." Keith growled and grabbed a fist of lances hair, slamming harder into him. "Well, I'm not going to stop down or slow down." Lance whines slightly and bites into the pillow to try and keep quiet.

Lance was practically screaming Keith's name into his pillow, drooling and dripping all over the place. "U...uh Keith...I'm...ab-" lance couldn't get his words out, mind all hazy from how amazing this felt. Keith keeps a good grip on lances hair, continuing to pound him into the mattress. "Not yet, hold it baby." Lance grits his teeth, biting the pillow. Keith pulled out and turned lance back around to lay on his back. Lance digging his nails into Keith's back, biting hard into his shoulder to keep quiet when keith returned to thrusting in and out.

Lance throbbed, trying his hardest not to cum yet. "Ke...Keith please..." Keith shakes his head, groaning and holding onto lances hips. "I know you want to. But not yet baby." Lance nodded, his stomach sore. He could feel his throbbing dick twitch and he couldn't help but thrust back into Keith's touch. It didn't help his case at all, in fact it made it worse. Small drips falling from the slit onto his belly. Keith finally licked his fingers, slathering them in saliva while not breaking eye contact. He slides them down to lances very sensitive tip to rub it. Lances eyes were shut tight and he was focused so hard on not climaxing. He panted and whined, squirming against the sheets, "Alright baby." Keith said and lance looked up at him, cheeks dark red and drool falling from his mouth. He has the sweet feeling of relief, cum squirting in between them and sticking to both their stomachs and chests. Lance aid his head back against the pillow softly but the small break broke immediately when he realized Keith was still going. Lance was so sensitive and filled with raw feelings. Any time he felt Keith brush a finger against his tip he felt like he was going to climax.

Keith let's out a few moans, continuing his movements for a little longer before actually finishing himself. He pulled out slowly, lance and him dripping onto the sheets. Keith panted, hovering above lance for a moment before laying next to him, heart racing. "I need a shower..." Lance tried to sit up, Keith wrapping his arms tightly around lance to be the big spoon. He throws his leg over lances and holds him close. "If you wanted to cuddle you could've just said so." Lance chuckled and feels Keith kiss the back of his neck. "Can't wait to do this again!" Lance said a bit excited Keith groaning. "One orgasm at a time babe..."


	3. Chapter 3

Keith sleeps soundly in his bed, nothing but the sound of faint hovering from the castle humming constantly. His door opened softly and closed, causing his eyes to open slowly. He placed his hands against the knife under his pillow and feels the blanket shift, another body laying behind him. Keith recognized the touch immediately and let's go of the knife. "Lance what are you doing in here?! Its like two am!" Lance nods and kissed the back of Keith's neck. "I wanted to see you." Keith smiled and nodded softly. "I see...well don't hog all of the blankets." Don't worry I won't. Hey I brought you this." He taps the pack of juice against Keith's shoulder And Keith glanced at it. "What is that?" He rubbed his eyes tiredly and takes the pouch from lance. "Just drink it. It'll help you relax..." Keith rolled his eyes and sets the pouch down. "Keeeeeeith drink it. I brought it here for you." Keith groaned and picked it up. "If I drink this will you shut up?" Lance smiled and kissed Keith's cheek. "Yes!" Keith chugged the pouch quickly and tossed it to the side. "There...now go to sleep." Keith spoons lance, holding him tightly against his chest. Lance smirked and shuts his eyes, waiting.

A few minutes later Keith shifted and held onto lance a bit harder. Lance smirking. "You alright Keith??" Keith nods against lances shoulder. "Y...yeah just a bit uncomfortable... That's all..." Lance nods and pressed his ass against Keith's partial erection. Keith taking in a deep breath and tries to go back to sleep. He wakes up a few minutes later and blushed darkly. What the hell was wrong with him?! This had never happened before. He bites his lower lip, digging his nails into lances stomach. Lance whines and wakes up, rolling over to face Keith. "What's wrong baby??" Keith shakes his head and let's out a soft whine turning is head to the side. "I...I'm fine..." His stomach feeling sore and the overwhelming feeling to be touched more than he could bare.

Lance smiled and rolled back over, back facing Keith. Keith shut his eyes again and tried to ignore it. Letting out small whines and whimpers every so often. Lance rolled over, hugging keith close to him, hands dragging up and down his sides and underneath his shirt. Keith felt so sensitive, every movement and feeling lance did to him feeling a million times better. His erection was completely hard and leaking pre cum against his red boxers. Why was he so horny?! Lance gently rubbed his thumb across Keith's abdomen and smiled kissing Keith's neck. He trailed his hand down to Keith's front and let's his fingers gently brush over his erection. Keith panted into the pillow, biting it to keep quiet. He wanted this like he had never wanted anything more in his life.

Keith grabbed lance by his hair and kissed him a bit sloppily. He couldn't help it though, he wanted this more than ever. He kissed and scratched, tugging lances shirt off. It was early in the morning a bit to early to be doing this. Lance smiled into the kiss and pulled away from Keith. "I may or may not have put...sildenafil in your drink..." Keith narrowed his eyes. "You what?!!" Keith sounded a bit angry and growled letting out an annoyed sound. Lance smiled nervously. "Come on let's not let this go to waste." Keith whines into lances shoulder, groaning as his erection twitched. "F..fine...please just touch me...fuck me...so something.." Keith begged and lance smiled, lowering his hand once more down to Keith's erection. Keith whines and moans into lances ear. Trying hard not to wake the others. He shakes softly, hands holding onto lances shoulders while lance rubs and played with him. Lance slides his fingers up to Keith's mouth, letting Keith suck and lubricate the fingers. Lance smiled and slides down both his and Keith's boxers down, placing his erection up against keiths. He rubbed his lubricated fingers against both of their tips, rubbing them together slowly.

Keith moaned into lances ear, rolling his hips into the touch. Lance groaning at the feeling of their dicks rubbing together. He panted, hiding his face against Keith's head, Keith drooling happily against lances shoulder. Lance continued to pump them, a little pit of pre leaking from his own tip and against Keith's. He moaned softly and Keith panted happily rolling and thrusting his hips up against lances hand and dick. He enjoyed the feeling. It was so nice to feel Keith's slick erection up against his own.

Keith whines and sinks his nails into lances hips. Lance smirked and moved, straddling Keith's waist. "Come on Keith ...ya gotta beg for it..." Keith whines and groans, dick twitching against lances ass. "Please...please lance...please..." Lance leaned down and kissed Keith slowly sliding Keith inside of him. Keith moaned a rush of relief hits him. Lances slides Keith's dick in only part way, giving him partial relief. He then rolled his hip, threatening to take Keith out of him. "Come on...ya gotta beg for it baby..." Keith grabbed lance and pulled him down to look him in the eyes. Keith hard a dark blush across his face, drool on his lip and a stern look that could kill. Keith leaned in close and kissed lances ear, whispering softly into his ear, tongue licking his lobe. "por favor necesito más, quiero más. te quiero aquí y ahora." Lances cheeks heat up and his eyes widen. When the hell did Keith learn that. Keith's lips brush up against lances ear and Lance bites his lower lip. He slowly slides Keith the rest of the way inside of him. Keith smiling and kissing lance roughly. He rolled his hips roughly, upward in and out of lance. It was so nice to finally have friction against his erection and not just a painful tease.

Lance moaned and gripped the sheets near lances head, letting him continue his movements. Keith shoved himself harder inside of lance, hitting his climax soon after. Keith panted, dick twitching every so often and his heart racing. Lance moaned at the warm feeling inside of him and Keith continued to thrust and roll until lance hit his own climax. Cum squirting out onto Keith's stomach and chest. Lance slowly slides off of Keith's dick and lays down beside him. "I didn't know you knew Spanish..." Keith smirked and kissed lances neck, whispering in lances ear. "I just know enough to turn you on."


	4. 4

Lance makes his way to the office that a meeting was being held in. Keith called in sick so it was his duty to take notes for him. Lance shows up a bit early before anybody else showed up. He sits himself at the far end of the beechwood table, setting his things down softly. The moment he sits down, he feels two hands against his legs, Jumping slightly he looked under the table cloth to see Keith who wasn't sick at all. "YOU LITTLE LIAR." Lance whispered angrily at Keith who was about to get back at him for the other night.

Before lance could say anything else Shiro walked in, placing his things at the other end of the table. "Lance? You're here kind of early. I see you're starting to take things more seriously." Lance smiled and feels keith undoing his pants. "U...uh yeah. I'm trying to better myself f...for the team." Shiro smiled and turned his head to the door to see pidge and hunk.

Keith however was massaging lances erection, squeezing it tightly whenever he tried to speak. Allura walks in with coran, placing a paper in front of Shiro. "I hope Keith feels better soon, its impossible to get anything done with only a few members." Lance nods, placing his hand in front of his mouth, staring at the water in front of him, cheeks heating up. "Lance, is everything alright?" Allura asked, everyone turning their attention towards him.

Keith pressed his tongue against lances warm, throbbing dick. Licking it from base to tip. "Y...yes! I am...I am...alright!" He bites his lower lip, Keith teasing lance, nipping at his warm soft skin. Everyone listened to allura speaking about the galra. Lance slowly opened his legs a bit more, Keith sucking only on lances tip.

Lance smiled maliciously and grabbed Keith by his mullet knowing that Keith wouldn't be able to say anything this time. Keith glared at lances hand, continuing to tease and work slowly, sucking the precum from lances slit. Lance scoots his chair forward, shoving his dick all the way inside Keith's mouth and down his throat. Keith hissed and drool falls from his lips, nose pressed against lances abdomen.

Lance smiled softly, groaning before grabbing his cup of water. Everyone still thinking he's caught what Keith has. Keith sinks his nails into lances thighs, glaring daggers as he pulled upwards, hand wrapping around lances soaking dick. He pumped lance slowly at first and then gradually picked up speed. Lance panted and tried to keep the moans suppressed, pressing his knees together but failing miserably when Keith forced them back open, a little bit more of cum shooting out of his tip.

He glanced down to look at Keith who was not only dripping cum off his cheek but had his own hand against his dick while he played with lances. The sight alone was almost enough to tip him off the edge. He looked up when he heard shiro call his name. "Huh?...so...sorry I was...I don't know...what is it?" Shiro sighed. "Lance are you sure you're okay?..." Lance smiled and rubbed his eyes, taking another sip off water. "I'm o-Kay~" lance gasped and slammed his hand against the table. Keith without warning had shoved lance all the way back inside of him. Everyone looked confused and stared at lance. "Will you all please leave for a moment. I need a moment alone..." Shiro gathered everyone up, escorting them out. "We will be in the dinning hall. Come find us when you're ready." Lance nods and everyone leaves, he quickly gets up to lock the door, turning to face keith.

"You little shit." Keith slowly climbed out from under the table, licking the cum off his fingers. "Um is that any wa-" lance kissed Keith, interrupting him in the middle of his statement, gripping his ass firmly to pull him up against him. "I'm so going to get you back." He shoved Keith up against the table, holding onto Keith's firm erection. He couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Keith's dick twitching and throbbing. "I should help you..." He slowly pumped Keith and kissed his neck, Breathing softly against Keith's ear. He pulled away slowly, hand releasing Keith. "But you'll just have to wait..." Keith groaned and pulled lance towards him. "B...but lance.." Lance smiled and looked down at him. "Yes baby?" Keith bites his lower lip and rubs lances shoulders. "Come on...you know you want to.." Lance smirked, he grabbed keiths hips, turning him over. His chest pressed against the cool table. "Thanks for slicking me up." Keith glanced over his shoulder. "No...wait I meant just a hand jo- AH~" Keith gasped, gripping the table cloth, right knee up on a chair. He felt a sharp pain and then a sweet release of pleasure. Lance slowly rolling his hips up into Keith, holding Keith's hands up above his head.

Lance watched as the bright pink on Keith's face turned into a red flushed face. It was extremely sexy watching his body slowly take in every inch of him. He continued to move in and out holding Keith in place not allowing him to cum. "Pl-please..." Keith begged lance shaking his head. "Not yet...you're in trouble." Keith whines, looking back he let's it continue to build and groans in pain. "L...lance! Please!" Lance shoved himself harder into Keith. "Not until I cum first." Keith panted heavily, stomach beginning to hurt a lot more.

The moment Keith felt the warm feeling of lances cum deep inside of him, he released his own load, spilling out onto the table cloth, dripping all over the floor. He let's out a moan, shaking under lance as he continued to do little spurts and drips of cum. Lance slowly pulled out, fixing himself up. Keith shakes and looked back at lance, pulling his own pants up and fixing himself, he takes a step dropping against the floor. "Oh damn..." Lance bends down and smiled. "Are you okay?" Keith smiled, shaking in lances arms. "Yeah...take me to my room?" Lance nods, "alright, but I have to clean up first." He cleans up, removing his things and the table cloth. "Let's go baby." Lance wraps an arm around Keith, leading him out into the hall.


	5. 5

After working out for a couple of hours Keith headed to the locker rooms for a shower. Its been oddly quiet all day, pidge and hunk are exploring a planet. Allura and coran are working on upgrading the castles defense. Shiro and matt are training as well as catching up with each other. Lance though??? Where the hell was he? Keith shrugged it off and gets out of the shower, drying his body off with a red towel. Keith pulled on his under wear and begins pulling up his black skinny jeans, he gets them up but doesn't have enough time to buckle them when he's shoved up against the sink. "HEY WHAT THE HEL-?!" Keith's cut off by a gag being tired around his mouth,face being shoved against the counter. This better be lances idea of a prank, Keith tried to glance over his shoulder to see who it was but a blindfold is thrown over his eyes then tied tightly behind his head.

Keith's heart rate picked up, he wasn't turned on at all! He was scarred if anything. The gloved hands lead Keith down a few hallways, Keith protesting and planting his feet every so often. waiting for his abductor to say something! Anything!

A door opened and Keith feels himself get shoved against a mattress. "Was it this? Who's mattress does this belong to?! He gets yanked down, head pressed into the soft cushion, the stranger climbing on top of Keith. " oh no you don't!" Keith thought to himself trying to break free. Keith's hand gets yanked up and a cold metal clinks around his left wrist, then his right. Keith pulled on the restraint and hears the metal chain clink together.

After a few minutes of silence the gloves come off and bare hands are roaming Keith's partially slick body, massaging his sides and hips. Keith groaned in frustration, hands turning into fists of protest. Keith was continuing to be massaged, oil now being rubbed against his soft skin, making him even slicker. Keith groaned and hides his face in the pillow for a moment. He tells the hands taking off his pants slowly, Keith freaking out. Its not like he could say anything he had a gag in him mouth. The cold air brushed against Keith's legs, sending shivers down his spine. The hell was going on?! He feels the finger slide under his boxers, removing the fabric as well to toss into a pile somewhere else.

Keith now laying fully exposed, half erect and covered in oil, handcuffed to a bed. What a beautiful, teasing sight. Keith however was trying to wrap his head around everything. He feels the touch of a warm hand on his right hip, the bed shifting so another person is hovering above him. A soft kiss is placed against Keith's neck, soft and slow. The kisses were making Keith even harder, the tongue pressing against his skin and the breath against his neck.

Lance leaned in close whispering in Keith's ear. "You were very naughty yesterday." Keith's erection now standing full, hands as tight as he could possibly make them. Keith tried to speak, drool making the gag ball in his mouth only worse. Lance shushed Keith and leaned down above his hardened dick, licking then warm skin from base to tip. He holds with dick in one hand, giving small licks to the tip every now and again.

Keith was holding back moans, feeling lances cool wet tongue lapping at the pre cum on his tip. Just the thought was making Keith even more needy. He feels something wrap around his dick, squeezing it. He groaned and bites the ball gag, still not seeing what was going on. "You just couldn't wait could you?" Lance said softly,turning the dial on. Keith arched his back off the bed, the buzzing around his dick feeling like complete bliss and torture.

Lance sits down in a chair, still fully clothed watching Keith pant and squirm. It's so sweet to watch and listen to the other male. Keith's cheeks were bright pink and he had drool leaking onto his chest from the gag ball. Lance turned the dial up a bit more, Keith bucking his hips upward with a slight jolt. Cum begins dripping down his hard, warm erection, like melting vanilla ice cream on a warm summer day. But the vibration didn't stop there. Lance wasn't done with Keith quite yet. "You look like you're enjoying yourself." Lance said getting up. He licks the side of Keith's dick, a little more cum leaking out. He opens Keith's legs, massaging and rubbing his inner thighs, the vibration only getting tantalizing worse.

Lance rubs two fingers against Keith's cum soaked dick, getting his fingers all nice and slick. He stuck one finger inside of Keith, moving it in and out at a soft steady pace. Keith writhing underneath him. Lance inserts another finger, making small v shapes to stretch him out. Keith tried to shut his legs but lance forced them back open, inserting a third finger.

Keith gasped and feels his third climax getting ready to release. Lance can sense it too, the way Keith's was tightening around his fingers. He turned his attention back over to Keith, more cum streaming down his erect dick,showing no time of stopping soon. A small puddle of cum rested on Keith's abdomen growing bigger and bigger with each climax. Lance takes off Keith's blindfold letting him look directly at him. He begins stripping in front of Keith, first the shirt comes off but when the pants come off lance is out in the open wearing dark red lingerie. Keith flushed slightly and his dick twitched a little more, lance pulled out his dick, rubbing lube against the tip and slowly down the shaft. Keith's legs still wide open and his thighs covered in his own cum. His stomach was starting to hurt from all of this. Lance pushed the tip in, then slowly pulled Back out, rubbing it up and down Keith's slick entrance. Keith could do nothing but watch as lance inserted a few inches then took it out to stroke it. Continuing this trend for a few minutes.

Finally after a few minutes lance slides his dick into Keith, Keith letting out a little more cum at the sweet feeling. Lance rolled his hips in and out of Keith, Keith moaning and groaning. He was so sensitive after Cumming four times. Lance picks up the pace practically slamming harder and harder into Keith. He reached behind Keith and takes a handful of hair, giving a harsh tug. Keith winced in pain, biting the ball gag he let's out a growl and tried to glare at lance but the moment he did the vibration went up and he couldn't remember why he was glaring.

Lance doesn't give keith the satisfaction of Cumming inside of him. He removed his dick rubbing their slick cocks together for a moment. Once he feels his climax he leaned forward, shooting his load all over Keith's chest. The white drips slowly run down his chest while he breathes heavily. Lance turned off the vibrator, removing it from Keith's dick. Looking at the cum mess that was Keith. He had cum all over his thighs, dick, stomach and chest he was just missing one more spot. Lance removed the ball gag, placing his tip in front of Keith's mouth. Keith looks up at lance, reluctantly opening. Keith opens his mouth part way but is greeted with a dick, in his mouth and down his throat, drool falling from his lips.

Lance rolled his hips shoving his dick in and out of Keith's mouth quickly. His hips jolt, twitching slightly after a few minutes and he pulled away stroking his dick in front of Keith's face. He let's out another load covering his cheek and lips. Making sure to let it roll down and drip off of his chin. "C...can I be un handcuffed now?..." Keith asked panting. He was exhausted and just an absolute mess. Lance kissed Keith softly, undoing the cuffs. "Did you learn your lesson?" Keith growled and rubbed his wrists , looking down at all the cum. "No. But I am going to do something worse. And much harder to beat." He said with a mischievous smirk. Lance just smiling, He kissed Keith a bit harder licking his own cum off Keith's lips. "Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
